nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bathin
Welcome Hello Bathin, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Bathin page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily helpi by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 04:23, December 8, 2011 Welcome! Hi Bathin, welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! Its great to see that another user has joined that can make images transparent. We don't get that much users who can make images transparent. Keep up the good work! -- 14:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Just a question Hello bathin! Welcome to the nitrome wiki! I found someone had left a message on my talk page but didn't put his signature which could be found in visual mode if a user clicks more. It said something about editing on the page nitrome boss. I looked in the recent changes and it said it was edited by you and it also said something about a new user. I looked on your talk page and saw you had been welcomed by two users. So you may have guessed the question, did you leave the message on my talk page? The reason why was because I wanted to find out who the user was and not leave a message on another users talk page. If you were the one please contact me on my talk page and I'll take the wip template down so if you are the person editing will be possible. Thanks! Grammar Cat 21:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh it's you! Oh it's you! I thought it was. I'm sure you'll have good enough english to revesie pages. Also on articles (this excludes talk pages, blog post, and userpages) your not supposed to use the word 'you'. It is a bit bazzar after all the before owner made that rule. Luckily that dosen't stop you from useing your,you're,you'll. Don't worry about the owner of the wiki she has abbandon it. If you have any questions you can ask me on my talke page. Have fun editing :) Grammar Cat 22:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Things that will come in useful Hi Bathin! I just thought I'd just tell you some stuff about editing and adding templates since it is a bit hard finding your way through the wikia tutorials. First of all say for instance you want to write a new article on a character. You type in Template:Character to the task bar and you will reach the template. Copy then paste it into the article then put down the information in the correct places. Next say you are editing a article and you don't have time to finish it but you will edit it in a little while put in source mode put and in between those put WIP|Bathin . That is called a Wip template wich stand for work in progress. (I would have put it all together but it makes the template and you can't see how it's done). Next is template enimey wich you do the same thing for template charecter. Neext say for instance you make a article but it's very small and needs some work you put and put Stub in the middle. Next say you have made a article and you want to add it to a template to be included with the rest of the articles about a game you would do and put the name of the game btween it. Now this is they very last thing I have to say. If you want to make a link to a page put and then put the name of the page between it. Well I hope you got all that and you may have knew it already so it may be a reminder. Well bye and if you have any questions fell free to ask me on my talkpage. Grammar Cat 00:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC) About the dragons page Hi Bathin! I saw your wip template up on the dragons page of Yin Yang. I was going to upload the pictures of the dragons from Yin Yang since they look a bit different but I can't edit it. So could you please take down the wip template then I can upload the pictures and you can put up the template again? Thanks and Keep up the good work:) Grammar Cat 01:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC)